


Destiel - Szex az irodában

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatív Univerzum - Az eredetitől eltérő, Blow Jobs, Bocsánatért esedező!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Csábítás, Csókok & ölelések, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felül-Alul!Cas, Felül-Alul!Dean, Flirting, Flörtölés, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Iroda AU, Irodavezető!Dean, Kisses & cuddles, Lelki társak, M/M, Megbántott!Cas, Orál szex, Részletes erotikus leírások, Soul Bond, Személyi asszisztens!Cas, Top-Bottom!Cas, Top-Bottom!Dean, True Love, Vágyakozás, ember!Cas, ember!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean iroda vezető főnök, Cas pedig a személyi titkára lesz.Destiel irodás AU.Deannek már a jelentkezők közül azonnal feltűnik a fantasztikusan szép, kék szemekkel rendelkező férfi, aki az állásra pályázik.Természetesen Ő lesz az, akit az állásra kiválasztanak. A főnöke azonmód ebédelni hívja egy különleges helyre, és innentől a dolgok megállíthatatlanná válnak. Dean teljesen nyeregben érzi magát, de mégis elkövet egy hibát. Ezek után pedig mindent meg kell tennie, hogy ezt a hibát kiköszörülje, különben elveszíti az esélyét a boldogságra.





	Destiel - Szex az irodában

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönettel tartozom Khas T'harának, aki olvasva a történet elejét kedves szavakat írt nekem róla, valamint el nem múló hálával, és szeretettel Castiel Gumbynak, akinek kitartó lelkesedése nélkül sokkalta lassabban, vagy egyáltalán nem haladtam volna ebben a munkámban. Köszönöm. :) <3

 

Dean tele volt feszültséggel. Nem elég a szoros határidő, hogy a közvetlen felettese egy segg, de még az új személyi titkárát is ki kell választania. Amúgy is egy káosz volt minden, és még most ez is a tetejére jön az eddigi szarkupacnak. 

 Viszont abban reménykedett, hogy legalább csinosak a jelöltek. A mutató, és a hüvelyk ujjával megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, a szemei között. Hmm. Más sem hiányzik még, csak egy kibaszott fejfájás.

\- Oké, essünk neki - dörmögte magának.  
 Kinézett az irodája ajtaján, majd szemrevételezte a titkár jelölteket. Férfiak, és nők is voltak szép számmal vegyesen, mivel Dean nem volt diszkriminatív.

 Ahogy körbehordozta a tekintetét, megakadt a szeme egy óceán kék szempáron. Nem tudta megtörni vele jó ideig a szemkontaktust. Amikor végre sikerült, meglepetten vette észre, hogy levegő után kapkod.

 Beinvitálta az első jelentkezőt. Egy szőke csinibaba volt, jókora mellekkel, és eszményi idomokkal. Talán Dean máskor beleesett volna a csapdájába, de nem most.

 Jelenleg csak a kék szempár, és annak tulajdonosa járt az eszében. Türelmetlen dobolt a lábával az íróasztala takarásában. Alig várta, hogy a szőke lány befejezze a mondanivalóját, és felvillantott neki egy műmosolyt.   Gyalázatosnak érezte magát, hogy nem tud rendesen figyelni, sőt semmi kedve végig hallgatni még egy párszor ugyanezeket a bemutatkozásokat, mikor már tudta, hogy kit akar maga mellett tudni.

\- Köszönöm hölgyem, majd értesítjük - felvillantva újra a mosolyt, bár a nőnek valószínűleg fel sem tűnt Dean színjátéka, ahogy az irodája ajtajáig kísérte, előzékenyen kinyitva neki az ajtót.

 Újra kinézett a várakozók sorára. Érezte, hogy az eddig őt kerülgető fejfájása erősödni kezd.  
Megint összeakadt a tekintete a hipnotikus kék szempárral, és csodák csodája, az épp kezdeti fejfájása mintha azonmód meg is szűnt volna.

 Mentő ötlete támadt. Néhány pillanatra visszalépett az irodájába, és megannyi kuponnal tért vissza.

\- Sajnálom, hölgyeim és uraim, hogy ide fáradtak, de a mai meghallgatás elmarad! Kárpótlásul vendégeim a Hunter Steak House-ban! - mondta, és szétosztotta a várakozók közt az éttermi kuponokat. Mindenkinek, kivéve egy valakinek. Neki megfogta a karját, és azt súgta.

\- Bocsáss meg! Beszélhetnénk? - azzal a meglepett férfit magával húzta az irodába, meg sem várva a választ.  
\- Láthatnám az önéletrajzod? - váltott rögtön bizalmas módba, és mosolyogva nyújtotta kezét várakozóan a papírokért. Igazából csak a nevére volt kíváncsi.

 A sötét hajú, szexisen kócos, közelről még varázslatosabb szemekkel, s csábító plüss ajkakkal rendelkező férfiú, zavartan kereste a dossziéjában a megfelelő papírokat, és átnyújtotta. Ahogy Dean elvette tőle, hozzáértek az ujjai a másikéhoz. Mintha kis elektromosság csapta volna meg. Talán olyan, mint mikor valaki pulóvere feltöltődik statikusan, csak ez jobb érzés volt, mert nem érzett semmi kellemetlent, sőt. Olvasni kezdte a papírlap tetejét.

\- Castiel. Hmm. Szép név. Egy angyalé, ugye?  
\- Igen, de ezt nem szokták tudni - szólalt meg abban a tónusban, amitől borzongás járta át Dean gerincét. Istenem! Nemcsak jól néz ki, de még a hangja is szexis! Arra gondolt, hogy megütötte a főnyereményt. Főleg, mikor még a kezében tartott önéletrajzot is végig futotta.

\- Cas! Van kedved velem ebédelni? Éhen halok!  
Nézett rá vidáman, élvezte, ahogy a gyors témaváltással picit zavarba tudja őt hozni.  
\- Természetesen... hova megyünk? - kérdezte izgatottan.  
\- Ó, nem messze. Megmutatom az én kis birodalmam - mondta, és titkos kapcsolókat nyomott meg az íróasztala lapjának alján, amivel bezárta az irodát.

 Az irodájából belülről nyílt egy másik ajtó, de nem lehetett észre venni, mert egy szekrény takarta el. E mögé lépve egy apró folyosón kellett keresztül menni, és itt volt Dean pihenő szobája, minden kényelemmel ellátva. Gyakran kellett bent maradnia dolgozni, ezért célszerűnek találta így kialakíttatni az egészet.

 Ami a különleges, hogy bár kihúzható kanapé, asztal, két székkel, és beépített szekrénnyel is dicsekedhetett, volt egy praktikus tea konyhája, hűtővel, mikróval, kávégéppel, meg kisebb háztartási eszközökkel, de a legjobb mégis a fürdője.  
A wc - mosdó kombó mellett egy kényelmes zuhanyzóval is rendelkezett a fürdőszoba.

 Castiel meglepetten nézett szét, és nem tudta magában tartani. Ha Zar ezt látta volna, biztosan ő is ezt mondja:  
\- Wow! Olyan, mint egy kúró kéró!  
Ahogy kimondta, megbánta. Elpirult a haja tövéig. Dean egy pillanatig meglepetten nézett rá, aztán nevetni kezdett.  
\- Bocs! A tesóm rossz hatással van rám - szabadkozott.  
\- Nem! Semmi baj, Cas! Csak megleptél - felelte neki még mindig vigyorogva.

 Aztán pillanatok múlva megterített, leültetve vendégét, majd perceken belül prezentálta neki a mikróban megmelegített különleges házi pizzát, becsomagolt szendvicseket, salátát, és két pohárba barack levet öntött. Imádta, hogy végre nem egyedül kell ennie, arról az érzésről nem is beszélve, ahogy összeért a lábuk az asztal alatt.

 Rövid idő alatt megtalálták a közös hangot, és Dean teljesen belefeledkezett Cas történeteibe, miközben minden szép lassan elfogyott.

 Nem is akart hinni a szemének, amikor az órájára nézett, hogy mennyire elrepült az idő, és ő élvezte minden egyes percét. Morfondírozott, hogy hogyan lehetne még az együttlétüket megnyújtani, de semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszébe, egészen addig, míg számára ki nem derült, hogy Casnek nincs megfelelő szállása.

 Valami hülye tévedés miatt, azt a szobát, amit eredetileg bérelt volna, kiadták másnak, jelenleg pedig egy lerobbant, és nem biztonságos környéken lévő motelben kellett megszállnia, mivel nem volt máshol hely. Mikor ezt Dean megtudta, azonnal felajánlotta, hogy költözzön be ide ebbe a pici szobába, amíg talál ennél megfelelőbbet, bár titokban remélte: ez nem fog bekövetkezni.

\- Miért vagy hozzám ilyen kedves, hisz nem is ismersz?  
\- Először is: amennyit beszélgettünk nekem az elég, hogy biztonságban akarlak tudni. Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha az én faszfejségem miatt neked valami bajod esne. Plusz egy önző segg vagyok, mert a közelemben akarlak tudni... ugyanis tied az állás! Már holnap kezdhetsz, ha megfelel, és most elmegyek veled a cuccodért. Nem, ne is tiltakozz! Ez számomra megkönnyebbülés, ha nem kell aggódnom érted, ugyanis az a motel, ahol most vagy, kurvára nem biztonságos! Meg fogok lepődni, ha nem lopták volna el az összes cuccodat! - hadarta egy szuszra Dean, széles mosoly kíséretében. Soha senkivel nem engedte így el magát, hogy ennyire felszabadultan, és nyíltan beszélhessen. Cas pedig le volt nyűgözve.

  
*

 Egy dologban igaza volt Deannek. Mire a szállásához értek, az ajtó tárva nyitva állt, s csak az nem ment be oda, aki nem akart. Mondhatni mindent elvittek, ami mozdítható volt. Cas pedig ott állt lesújtva. Még jó, hogy Dean elkísérte. Amikor látta, hogy úgy kell visszatartania a könnyeit, egyszerűen csak hozzálépett, és átölelte vigasztalóan. Hezitálás nélkül, megtette. Nem volt ebben az ölelésben semmi szexuális - na jó, talán egy pici -, mégis annyira jól esett.

\- Semmi baj, Cas! Ó, bárcsak ne lett volna igazam! De nincs minden veszve, segíteni fogok neked!  
 A másik belesimult az ölelésébe. A teste enyhén reszketett. Dean tudta, hogy mégiscsak sír. Önkéntelen simogatta a haját, a tarkójánál, majd önmaga számára is váratlan megcsókolta. Cas pedig beleolvadt ebbe a csókba. Amikor elszakadtak egymástól, Dean valami bocsánat félét rebegett, de a kék szemű fiú a szájára tette a kezét.

\- Ugyan, hagyd. Én is akartam ezt - susogta, miközben a zöld szemű férfi, a maradék könnyeit törölte le a hüvelykujjával, az arcáról.  
Újra egymáshoz bújtak, mert mindkettejüknek jól esett. Néhány perc múlva elszakadtak egymástól, Dean előre küldte Cast a kocsijához, ő pedig a motel tulajához ment.

\- Heya, Ash! Látom minden rendben ment, ahogy telefonon megbeszéltük - mondta régi sulis haverjának.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez tisztességes eljárás? Mi lesz, ha egyszer megtudja, hogy te intézted el, hogy a csomagjai eltűnjenek? - faggatta "öreg" cimborája.

\- Remélem, hogy nem fogja megtudni... vagy ha mégis, akkor megbocsát... - fejezte be Dean bizonytalan, majd még hozzátette - Őrizd a csomagjait, és ha szólok, akkor "váratlan" elő fognak kerülni. Oké? Jól van. Vigyázz magadra, Dr. Badass!

\- Rám mindig számíthatsz! Csak ne cseszd el! Na, menj, mert várnak rád!

 Kezet fogott Ash-sel, aztán elsietett az impalájához, amiben ott várta Cas az anyós ülésen, és épp valami zenét keresett, majd a magnókazettát belökte a helyére, s elindította azt.  
Amikor beült mellé, épp akkor dübörgött fel a Led Zeppelin egyik száma, úgyhogy Dean szája fülig ért, miközben a slusszkulcsot bedugva, és elfordítva, elindította a járgányt.

\- Szereted a Zeppet? - kérdezte vigyorogva Dean.  
\- Igen - felelte a másik, egy halvány mosollyal.  
\- Nem lesz semmi baj, hidd el... a dolgok helyre jönnek - válaszolta, miközben egy percre nyugtatóan rátette a kezét partnere karjára, majd teljes figyelmét a vezetésnek szentelte.  
\- Remélem - sóhajtotta Cas.

*

 Mivel Casnek mindene "eltűnt", így megálltak egy hypermarketnél, ahol pótolhatták az elveszett dolgok legalább egy részét. Dean ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy fizethessen, és azzal szerelte le Cast: majd később visszafizeti neki, ha ez megnyugtatja.

 Dean élvezte a vásárlást, tetszett neki, hogy a másik belelkesedett azon, hogy a segítségéért cserében a kék szemű barátja fogja főzni a vacsijukat. Visszatértek az irodaházba, miközben Dean elintézte, hogy Cas állandó belépőt kaphasson olyat, amivel éjjel-nappal jogosult itt tartózkodni.

 Amikor a lifttel felmentek Dean irodájához, felcipeltek magukkal mindent. Fent aztán elpakolták a vásárolt holmikat, Cas pedig berendezkedett, majd hamarosan neki állt a köszönete jeléül elkészíteni a közös vacsorájukat. A zöld szemű férfi pedig boldogan segített neki.

*

 Kajálás után még bontottak egy-egy üveg sört, és beszélgettek közben, s mire észbe kaptak, már éjjel volt. Deannek nagyon nem akaródzott elmenni, s magára hagyni Cast, bár jól tudta, hogy itt biztonságban van.

\- Nagyon élvezem a társaságod, Dean, de nem kéne már nyugovóra térnünk? Tudod, holnap lesz az első munkanapom, és nem tudom mit szólna a főnököm, ha késnék... - jegyezte meg édes mosollyal, viccelve Castiel.

\- Ó, a főnököd örülhet, hogy ilyen munkaerőt kap - utalt magára -, és elárulok vele kapcsolatban egy titkot: pitével, és egy nagy bögre kávéval sikeresen megvesztegethető! - vigyorgott, majd egy pillanatra komoly lett, egész közel hajolva partneréhez súgta:

\- Tényleg azt akarod, hogy menjek el?  
\- Nem tudom. Igazán. Jó veled, kedvellek, de alig ismerjük egymást. Nekem ez túl gyors - szabadkozott a másik, de nem tolta el Deant, mikor felé hajolt, hogy egy apró csókot adjon a szájára. Cas nem törekedett többre, Dean pedig nem erőltette.

\- Jól van. Akkor haladjunk a te tempód szerint. Ha még nem vagy kész erre, én várni fogok. Addig, ameddig csak kell - suttogta, majd egy rövid búcsú csókot adott, és távozott.

 Cas magára maradt, és arra gondolt, micsoda szerencsés, hogy megtalálta Deant.  
Ugyan nem tudta, de a barátja is éppen erre a következtetésre jutott.

*

 Másnap aztán egyeztetett, hogy miket kell majd csinálnia, mik lesznek a feladatai. Meglepően hamar eligazodott a dolgok között, Dean pedig maximálisan elégedett volt. Viszont képtelennek tartotta magát, hogy megállítsa a folyamatos flörtölést vele. Szerette amikor Cas mosolygott, mert ez az ő hangulatát is befolyásolva jókedvre derítette. 

 Hamar elérkezett az ebéd idő, és magától értetődő volt, hogy együtt esznek megint, bár Dean tartogatott egy kis meglepetést.  
Egy általa kedvelt étteremből rendelt kaját titokban, és amíg Cas elment az irattárba, addig szépen megterített a pihenő szobában. Mire elérkezett az ebédidő, már minden készen állt. Teljesen megérte.

 Amikor Castiel meglátta a romantikusan megterített asztalt - igen, volt rajta kis csokor vörös rózsa is -, az a tekintet, és a szemeiben a csoda... Dean gratulált magának, hogy az egész az eszébe jutott.

 Teltek a napok, hetek, minden simán ment. Dean sok sikeres üzletet hozott tető alá, és Cassel remek, összeszokott párosként dolgoztak. S bár randizni igazából nem randiztak, de rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt.  
Apró érintések mindig is voltak köztük, és ahogy egymás mellett mozogtak, mindenki számára nyílvánvaló volt, mégha nekik nem is, hogy - mondhatni - egy párt alkotnak. 

 Ám egy alkalommal, amikor épp egy különösen értékes, sok profitot hozó üzletet sikerült megkötniük, és utána kettesben ünnepeltek - természetesen a pihenő szobában -, Dean megcsókolta Cast, de nem ahogyan eddig: visszafogottan. Nem. Ez a csók tele volt vágyakozással, és szenvedéllyel. Ami pedig a zöldszemű férfit meglepte az az, ahogyan Cas végre reagált.

 Odaadással vegyes kéjjel. Volt benne némi vadság, a másik birtokolni akarása. Ezek azok az érzelmek, amik még jobban feltüzelték a vágyát arra, hogy a csóknál már jóval többet akarjon. Ahogy ölelték egymást, összedörzsölték a csípőjüket, élvezve, hogy magasabbra szíthatják egymásban a lángot. 

 Kapkodva próbáltak megszabadulni az őket elválasztó ruháktól. Anyagok szakadtak, és gombok repültek, kis időbe telt, amíg legalább félmeztelen simulhattak egymáshoz. Dean matató ujjai végre győzedelmeskedtek Castiel nadrágjának cipzárja felett, s benyúlva kihúzta kőkemény farkát. A zöld szemű férfi pár pillanatig csak csodálta. Aztán csókjaival borította be, miközben kezei hevesen siklottak rajta, simogatva, ahol csak érte.

 Bevetette a játékba a nyelvét, ami szenvedélyes kiáltással vegyes nyögést váltott ki partneréből. Rátért a labdák kényeztetésére, de ujjai nem hagyták abba közben masszírozó, fel-le irányuló mozgásukat.  
Hanem amikor percekkel később egyre többet elnyelve, a torkára engedte kék szemű partnerét, olyan szívó hatást fejtve ki rá, mint egy francos porszívó, az már a másiknak is sok volt.

 Casben feltört valami ősi, ösztönös, birtokos érzés, morogva nyögte a másik nevét, s taszította előre a csípőjét, belemarkolva a szőkés barna tincsekbe. Volt valami obszcénül gyönyörű, ahogy a másik szexis szája körbefonta a farkát, és azok a smaragd szemek, ahogy belefúródtak az ő zafír kékjébe... az érzelmei túlcsordultak rajt, s néhány másodperc múlva megrázta az orgazmusa. Hosszasan élvezett, és a másik minden cseppet elnyelt, amennyit csak tudott.

 Bár lelassultak, Dean még mindig nem engedte ki a szájából, egészen addig, míg túlérzékennyé nem vált. Cas néhány ujja most ott kavargott a fejbőrén, imádva ahogy a hajszálak, az ujjai közötti idegvégződéseket ingerelték. Kicsit beléjük markolva kérte, hogy álljon fel, mert csókolni akarta. Csókolni elveszetten, eszeveszetten, de örömmel, hogy végre már nincs egyedül. Minden érzelmét a csókba próbálta sűríteni, és az üzenet eljutott a címzettig. 

*

 Ez a nap Sorsfordító volt mindkettejük életében, mert ettől a naptól kezdve kezdtek el hivatalosan randizni. A flörtölést pedig szinte sosem hagyták abba. Sem a konferenciák alatt, sem pedig azokon kívül, amikor Cas nem volt jelen, de mindig pontosan tudta, hogy Deannek mikor van szüksége egy kis lélegzetvételnyi szünetre.

 Ilyenkor kihívta akár a tárgyalásról is, és lezavartak egy menetet a férfi mosdó egyik fülkéjében, ami kölcsönös masztizást, vagy szopást, esetleg egy gyors dörzsi szexet jelentett, de lehetett csak egy sima csók csata is. Castiel teljesen ráhangolódott Deanre, épp mintha egymásnak lettek volna teremtve. 

 Dean beleszeretett Casbe, el sem tudta volna már képzelni az életét nélküle. Számtalanszor elmondta neki, hogy szüksége van rá, de azt a bizonyos "sz" betűs szót, nem ejtette ki a száján. Mégis egy ideig jól meg voltak, annak ellenére, hogy még nem történt meg köztük az úgynevezett behatolós szex. 

 Igazán idilli lett volna minden, de ott volt a tény, amikor Dean annyira akarta Cast, hogy eltüntette a cuccát Ash segítségével, és ez az időzített bomba ketyegett.

 Nem tudni, hogy hogyan, de Castiel tudomást szerzett erről. Mélységesen bántotta a tény: Dean hazudott neki. Ámbár lehetséges, jó szándék vezette, de mégiscsak hazudott. Úgyhogy amikor most kihívta egy értekezletről, a másik látta a barátja arcán, és ez volt a megérzése is - hiszen a mai nap valahogy szerencsétlennek ígérkezett -, hogy valami nem stimmel. 

\- Dean! Szeretnék valamit megkérdezni tőled, és szeretném, ha őszintén válaszolnál!  
\- Ó, persze Angyal, amit csak akarsz!

 Cas szerette, amikor így nevezte, de most összerezzent, behunyva szemeit a becenév hallatán. Bár sejtette már választ, de hallani akarta, és csak remélte, hogy nem köntörfalazás lesz a kétes jutalma. Ha jelent valamit Deannek, akkor nem egy viccel próbálja majd meg kikerülni az igazságot. Kinyitotta végre a szemeit, és átható kék tekintetét Dean zöldjeibe mélyesztette. Végül mélyet sóhajtott, és megkérdezte:

\- Igaz az, hogy azon a napon, amikor felvettél ide dolgozni, és eltűntek a holmijaim, akkor azokat te tüntetted el?

 Dean habozott a válasszal.  
\- Szóval igaz?  
\- Nem, Cas... az az igen, de nem teljesen! Hallgass meg! - tette még hozzá, utána rohanva szerelmének, mert az sarkonfordulva sietni kezdett. 

 Dean alig tudta utolérni, és ha nincs a lift, ami késve jött fel, hát nem is éri utol.  
\- Cas! Könyörgök ne tedd ezt velem! Hallgass meg! Igaz, hogy Ash az én kérésemre tüntette el a cuccod, de abban igazat mondtam, hogy a környék nem biztonságos! Azt akartam, hogy a közelemben, velem légy! Annyira akartalak, Cas! Hát nem érted? - hadarta, mert tudta, ha időközben odaér a lift, akkor vajmi kevés esélye lesz, hacsak nem megy le ő is Castiellel.

 Bármire hajlandó, és képes lett volna. Egyáltalán nem akarta elveszíteni őt, de most kurvára közel került hozzá. Tudta, hogy kényes talajon jár, egyetlen rosszul megválasztott szó romba dönthet mindent.

Castiel pedig nem reagált, mintha ott sem lenne. Pedig ez rossz jel. A lehető legrosszabb. Azt kívánta, bárcsak kiabálna vele, sírna, vagy csak szólna hozzá... de ez semmire sem reagáló hidegség, ez megdöbbentette. Sejtette: túllőtt a célon, csak azt nem, hogy ennyire. 

 Aztán megérkezett a lomha lift, kitárultak az ajtók, Castiel belépett a fülkébe. Ránézett Deanre, de mintha csak egy idegenre pillantana, és végre megszólalt, érzelem mentesen:

\- Holnap bejövök a holmimért, Mr. Winchester!  
Dean lesújtva állt. A döbbenettől nem tudott reagálni, s mire észbe kapott, elkésett. Az ajtók bezáródtak. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a vészkijárat lépcsői, az hétszentség, hogy nem fogja megvárni a másik lassú liftet, mert addigra ki tudja Cas merre fog járni. Életében még nem rohant úgy lépcsőn, mint most. Utol kell érnie, és meg kell állítania. Ha térden állva kellene bocsánatot kérnie: megteszi. Akármit. Amit csak Castiel akar. 

 Zihálva ért le a földszintre, de akit a legjobban keresett, az nem volt sehol. Oda rohant a recepcióshoz, érdeklődve, hogy Cas merre ment.  
Meglepő módon nem látták. Dean legszívesebben ordított, és tört-zúzott volna. Ha már itt volt, és elvesztette, aki a legtöbbet jelentett neki, akkor szüksége lesz valami tömény italra.

 Kirohant az irodaházuk elé, remélve hátha megpillantja, akit annyira keres, de ha nem, akkor is el kell mennie innia egyet, mert ezt nem bírja. Egyszerűen most képtelen tovább dolgozni, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

* 

 Castiel sétált az emberfolyamban, időnként megállva, mintha csak kirakatokat szemlélne, de igazából nem látott semmit. A látása elhomályosult, a folyamatosan szivárgó könnyein át, alig látott valamit. Miért? Miért tette ezt vele Dean? Mi a fenéért kellett hazudnia?  
Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Hogy zaklatott volt, az nem kifejezés. Fel volt dúlva. A feje tetejére állt az ő kis idilli világa, nem egészen huszonnégy óra alatt. 

 Épp azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan fog visszamenni másnap a cuccáért, ahogy Deannek eredetileg ígérte. Érezte, hogy ez nem fog menni. Ha megteszi, akkor Dean esdekelni kezd, és ő pedig majd ennek nem tud ellenállni. Ismerte magát annyira, tudta, hogy így lenne. Nem teheti ki ennek magát. Nem bírja ezt az egészet elviselni. Majd ír egy levelet, amiben megkéri Deant, hogy adja fel a csomagjait postán maradó jelzéssel.

 Jelenleg úgy sem tudta még, hogy hova mehetne.  
Épp egy kis cukrász-pékség kirakata előtt állt, és egy táblát bámult. "Munkaerőt felveszünk, szállással, és teljes ellátással!" Mielőtt még meggondolta volna magát már az üzletbe benyitott, és a tulajjal beszélt, aki rögtön be is fogta segíteni. Csak hátulra kellett mennie átöltözni, és már dolgozhatott is. 

* 

 Hetek teltek el, Dean képtelen volt Cas nyomára bukkanni. A munkájában pedig ott tartott, hogy vagy kivesz pár nap szabadságot, vagy ki fogják rúgni, ha elcsesz egy újabb fontos üzletet.  
Az első lehetőséget választotta. 

 Nyűgösen indult a reggele, mivel kifogyott otthon a kávéja. Ráadásul az utolsó pitét tegnap előtt ette meg, pedig úgy tudta, még kell lennie tartalékban. Hát tévedett. Se kávé, se pite, de még egy nyomorult tojás rántottát sem tudott összehozni, mivel az utolsó pár tojást sikeresen kiejtette a kezéből. Megállapította, hogy ez nem az ő napja. 

 Morcosan sétált az utcákon át, amikor hirtelen feltűnt neki egy pékség. Süteményeket, kávét, teát is tartottak, s ráadásul lehetett reggelit venni, de ami a legfontosabb: több féle pitét.  
Talán annyira még sem lesz rossz ez a nap. 

 Szerencsére, vagy sem, éppen senki nem tartózkodott a kis üzletben.  
Reményekkel telve lépett be, és a pulthoz sétált, szemügyre véve a kínálatot. Hamarosan döntött, és a kiszolgáló részbe ment. 

 Épp mondani akarta, hogy mit kér, amikor egy ismerős kék szempárba tekintett, ami felé fordulva hasonlóan döbbenten nézett. Abban a pillanatban minden kihullott az agyából, kivéve két dolgot. Bocsánatot kell kérnie, és visszaszereznie Cast, haladéktalan.

\- Heya, Cas! - sikerült kipréselnie magából. Érezte, hogy az arca elpirosodik, de még ha nem is így történt, azt érezte, hogy melegség tölti el a fejétől a mellkasa felé hullámozva. 

 A másik egy darabig csak állt, puhán nyitott szájjal, aztán mintha hirtelen egy maszkot húzott volna az arca elé, úgy viselkedett vele, mintha még sohasem találkoztak volna.

\- Helló, mit adhatok?  
Várakozóan nézett, és szándékosan nem ejtette ki a száján a zöld szemű férfi nevét. 

 Deanen különböző érzelmek hullámzottak át, de tudta, ha most dühös lesz, mindent alapjaiba, romba dönt. Gyorsan pörgött az agya, mire úgy döntött: beveti a Winchester féle sármját. Felvillantotta a családi, szabadalmaztatott, ragyogó mosolyát, azt, amitől a lányok benedvesednek, sikítva tépik le a bugyijukat, és dobják az arcába, a fiúknak pedig minimum erekciójuk lesz.

\- Talán egy csókot, és bocsánatot? Miután hosszasan térdepelek előtted addig, amíg őrjöngve nem mantrázod a nevem? Addig fogok neked könyörögni, amíg meg nem bocsátasz!

 Látta, hogy kezd olvadni a láthatatlan maszk kedvese arcáról, ahogy valószínűleg elmerül az emlékezetben. Ó, ez jó! Akkor most kell a vasat ütni, amíg meleg! Ahogy folytatta, önkéntelen halkabbra, szexisre mélyítette a hangját, és igyekezett belesűríteni az eddigi vágyakozását.

\- Gondold el, Cas! Letérdelek eléd, kigombolom a nadrágod, lehúzom a cipzárad, és előbuktatom a félkemény farkad, de hidd el, nagyon hamar teljesen merev lesz... aztán beveszlek a számba. Végig pörgetem a nyelvem a tetején, úgy ahogy szereted, miközben a kezem fel, s le mozog rajta... aztán a torkomra engedlek, és olyan lelkesen foglak szopni, mint egy kibaszott porszívó!

 A háttérben, a kiszolgáló pult mögött mélyen, összetört porcelán zaja hallatszott. Ez megtörte a köztük lévő varázst, de legalább Cas nem vágott megint olyan hideg, és zárkózott arcot. Egy férfi hang hallatszott a háttérből:

\- Drágám! Mondj neki sürgősen igent, vagy én fogok! Menjetek fel az emeleti szobába!

Mivel egyikőjük sem szólt, nem is mozdult, a csendre egy - náluk csaknem egy fejjel alacsonyabb - mozdulataiban, és arckifejezésében macskára emlékeztető, sötét borostyán szín szemű, szőkés barna hajú férfi tűnt elő lisztes köténnyel, tetőtől talpig könnyű, fehér ruhába burkolva. 

\- Hé! Mi lesz szépségeim? Mozogjatok! Addig én tartom itt a frontot!  
Erre sem törték meg a szemkontaktust, a férfi is csak bámulta őket tanulmányozva, majd megszólalt. 

\- Ő Dean? - súgta Castielnek - Még helyesebb az életben, mint ahogy meséltél róla! Ha neked nem kell, az enyém lehet?  
Ez megtörte a transzukat. Cas mintha álomból ébredne nézett mostani főnökére, Gabrielre.

\- Ki mondta, hogy nem kell? Ő az enyém!  
Gabe Deanre kacsintott villámgyorsan, de szavait Cashez intézte. 

\- Akkor jobban teszed, ha felviszed az emeletre, mielőtt meggondolom magam!

 Castiel kilépett a pult mögül, magával ragadta Deant, aki visszanézett a tulajra, ő pedig billegtetve az ujjait - akár egy kisgyerek - intett pá-pát, majd mindkét hüvelykujját felemelve kacsintott, és mutatta, hogy szurkol Deannek. 

 Cas egy vihar sebességével vonszolta fel a lépcsőkön Deant, majd mikor becsukódott az ajtó mögöttük, lihegve álltak egymással szemben.  
A zöld szemű férfi épp meg akart volna szólalni, amikor a másik megelőzte. 

\- Azt hiszed, ezzel minden el van intézve? Nem tudom hogyan, de rám találtál, s aztán előadod azt a... - megakadt az indulatos mondandójában, miközben eszébe idézte az előbbi mondatokat. Bár próbálta palástolni, tagadhatatlan: a szavak hatottak rá. Megtalálva újra a hangját folytatta:

\- Szóval... Ne akard, hogy szétrúgjam a segged!  
Az érkező válasz viszont meglepte:  
\- Ne akard, hogy leszopjam a farkad!  
Castiel szélesre tágult, csodálkozó, kék, baba szemmekkel meredt partnerére, aztán az arca kezdett pirosra színeződni, és nem az indulattól.

Irracionális módon eszébe jutott, amikor egyszer Dean a mellbimbóit szívta, és azt mondta neki olyan, mint egy mohó csecsemő, mire a másik azt válaszolta: ha dédelgetsz egy kicsit, még többet is kaphatsz "mami", aztán kuncogtak, és a zöld szemű férfi csodákat tett a lábai között. 

 Ez az emlék, és Dean szavai kezdtek a farkára hatást gyakorolni.  
\- Ne akard, hogy ringassalak, mint egy babát! - buktak a szavak ki belőle.  
\- Ne akard, hogy leszopjam a farkad! - érkezett újra a válasz, szenvedéllyel telve. 

 Ennyi volt. Cas bezárta köztük a teret, és vad mozdulattal rántotta magához Deant, hogy úgy csókolja, mintha nem lenne holnap.  
Türelmetlen tépték egymásról a ruhákat, hogy minél előbb érezhessék a másik forró bőrét.

 A zöld szemű srác nyert, ahogy szabaddá vált kedvese mellkasa, ösvényt csókolt le a hasán keresztül, mohón szabadította ki börtönéből szerelme farkát. Imádni akarta, fohászkodni hozzá, és esdekelni a bocsánatáért. Ehhez pedig letérdelve elé, a nyelvét használta. Castiel volt neki az Univerzum, a Mindenség, Cas farka pedig az Isten, és Dean nyelve hozzá az ima. 

 Jól akarta csinálni. A lehető legjobban úgy, hogy Cas soha ne felejtse el, mindig emlékezzen rá: senki nem képes erre, csakis egyedül, és kizárólag Ő. 

\- Elképesztő vagy! - lihegte Cas, ujjait Dean hajába mélyesztette, miközben csípője önkéntelen gördült előre, ahogy partnere mozgása megkívánta. Dean éppen tövig nyelte, elernyesztve a torkát, hogy minél mélyebben magába szívhassa, ami parányi tört hangot varázsolt elő Cas torkából. 

\- Azt akarom, hogy dugj meg... komolyan! - préselte ki magából a szavakat - Olyan mélyen legyél bennem, hogy csillagokat lássak...  
Dean egy sóhajjal kiengedte a szájából Cas farkát.  
\- Gyerünk, Babe, folytasd... - suttogta rekedtesen, miközben az ujjával végigsimított a nagy, központi vénán, aztán a nyelvével is követte az utat - Annyira szép vagy... - tette még hozzá, majd újra elnyelte Castiel farkát. 

 A kék szemű férfi elvesztette a fonalat. Dean nemcsak a farkával foglalta el magát, de közben masszírozta a fenekét, és a virgonc ujjai ott köröztek a bejáratánál. A partnere különösen jó volt ebben, hogy a gondolatai szétessenek. A combjai remegni kezdtek, és úgy érezte, hogy a térdei nem bírják tovább tartani... de Dean valahogy mégis tartotta. Odapréselte az ajtóhoz, szó szerint imádta őt a mohó szájával, és türelmetlen mozduló kezeivel. Ha akart volna sem tudott, egy lépést sem mozdulni: a nadrágja a bokái köré tekeredve tartották fogva, na és persze Dean. 

 Ebben a pillanatban érezte, hogy a hasfalában, az eddig épülő hőlabda egyre jobban duzzad, és tekeredik, hamarosan robbanni fog. Próbált jelezni Deannek, de ő egyértelművé tette: nem fogja elengedni. Minden izma megfeszült, egyik kezének ujjai erősen megragadták Dean haját, míg a másikkal a vállába kapaszkodott. Fejét hátra szorította, ahogy csak tudta, behunyt szemei mögött színes szikrák robbantak, ahogyan Dean nevét nyögve hosszasan élvezett el, aki az utolsó cseppet is kiszívta belőle, és talán minden energiáját. Ha nem tartotta volna - és persze a háta mögötti ajtó -, akkor Cas ráomlik. 

 Ügyesen kibújtatta a cipőkből, zoknikból, és természetesen a nadrágjaiból is. Felemelve odavitte az ágyra, ahol lehámozta a róla maradék ruhát, aztán villámgyorsan levetkőzve Cas mellé bújt. Átölelte Castielt, hozzábújva a nyakát csókolta, s bár eléggé fel volt ajzva, ez most tudta, hogy nem róla szól. Az lesz, amit Ő szeretne. Mindegy, hogy mit, bármit, csak visszakaphassa, és ne veszítse újra el. Castiel egy rövid időre elaludt, s Dean boldogan nézte belefeledkezve. 

 Halk kopogásra lett figyelmes, és egy üzenetre, amit az ajtó alatt csúsztattak be.  
Nem akaródzott felkelnie Cas mellől, de aztán győzött a kíváncsisága. Egy levélke volt Gabetől, melyben közli, hogy a reggelijüket szervírozta az ajtó elé. Dean meglepődve nyitotta ki az ajtót, és valóban, egy komplett tálaló kocsin ott volt minden, akár egy szállodában. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy valójában még nem is evett. Fel kell keltenie szerelmét.

*  
 Talán egy órával, és két kisebb kielégítő orgazmussal később, - testileg, s lelkileg is jól lakva -, lustán ölelve, simogatva a másikat feküdtek egymás karjaiban.

\- Tudod te, mit teszel velem? - suttogta Cas.  
\- Miért? Mit akarsz, mit tegyek veled? - csinált úgy mosolyogva Dean, mintha nem teljesen értette volna, amit mondtak neki.  
Nem tudta abba hagyni a másik arcának, s hajának simogatását, miközben a tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódott. 

\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni! Soha többé! - súgta szenvedélyesen Castiel fülébe, majd csókokkal borította be a fülét, s utána a nyakát is - Mostantól mindig nyílt, és őszinte leszek veled! - fűzte még hozzá.  
Cas úgy nézett rá, annyi odaadással, és szívből jövő szeretettel, hogy Dean most, ebben a pillanatban akármit megtett volna neki.

 Valami épp az eszébe juthatott kék szemű imádottjának, mert ravaszkás félmosolyra húzódott a szája, és egy bűvész ügyességével varázsolta elő a síkosítós tubust, majd kedvese füléhez hajolva buja dolgokat suttogott neki, ami határozottan érdeklődést váltott ki Dean farkából.

\- Még mindig akarom, hogy belekefélj a matracba... dugj meg mélyen, erősen... nem vicceltem a csillagokkal... és... mi lenne, ha nem használnánk gumit...  
 Még mielőtt összevesztek volna, tervezték ezt, de most, hogy Cas újra felhozta, már maga a gondolat végig borzongatta Dean gerincét.

\- Ó, Édes! Ha ilyeneket mondasz nekem, nemcsak csillagokat, de egész galaxisokat fogsz látni!  
Lecsókolta magát Cas lábai közé, s használta a síkosítós ujjait, belülről masszírozva a prosztatát, ami az angyalából nyögésekkel vegyes kiáltásokat, testének remegését, és vonaglását váltotta ki.  
Most épp a labdái alatt, a rózsaszín, ráncos bejáratnál kavargatta a nyelvét, miközben az ujjaival sem tétlenkedett.

\- Angyal! - súgta rekedtesen a számára oly édes nevet - Érezni akarlak, minden centimétert, ahogy elmerülök benned!  
Szavai újabb reszketés hullámot indítottak végig angyala testén. 

\- Csináld! Most! - préselte ki magából a parancsoló szavakat, ahogy belemarkolt Dean hajába, és vágytól perzselő tekintetük összeakadt. Dean elfojtott egy nyögést, majd sietett teljesíteni a kérést. Pillanatok alatt elmerült Casben, és beletemette arcát a nyak hajlatába, miközben ő kapaszkodott belé szorosan, majd megérezte a harapást a vállán.  
Csípője indult lassan, végül gyorsult, ahogy belejöttek a ritmusba mindaketten.

\- Ó, istenem! - szökkent a szájáról a hálát adó ima, hogy szerelmét ölelheti, egyesülve vele. Cas nyögött, és ellen tartott minden tolóerőnek, emelve a csípőjét, s ez sarkallta a gyorsabb, mélyebb, büntető ütemre. Igyekezett magasabbra emelni szerelme egyik lábát, hogy jobb szöget érhessen el. Az ágyuk most már annyira nyikorgott, és rázkódott, hogy félő volt a darabokra esése. 

\- Én mindjárt... mindjárt... Caaaas!  
 A kiáltás rezgett a levegőben, mellyel egy időben élvezett el a kék szemű férfi, még kétségbe esettebben kapaszkodva ezzel együtt Deanbe. Érezte, ahogy a bársonyos fal satuként szorul rá, még mozdult néhány hosszú tolóerővel, felszakítva mélyen belőle egy ősi nyögést, majd ráhajtva fejét szerelme nyakára enyhén megharapta azt, mikor utolérte a gyönyör. 

 Dean lecsillapodott, de mégis remegett a teljes súlyával Castielen. Mindketten lihegtek, és reszkettek az első közös orgazmusuk után. Sokszor csinálták, de meg sem közelítette egyik akciójuk sem, ezt a mindent elsöprő, katartikus élményt.  
Castiel a kezét emelte feje fölé kifulladva.  
Dean érezte Cas mellkasát rázkódni a hangtalan nevetéstől. 

\- Mi olyan vicces? - kérdezte.  
\- Semmi - mormolta válaszul Cas - Csak... Wow!  
Dean felnevetett erre.  
\- Értem - vigyorogva kicsúszott partnere lábai közül, majd átfordult a hátára. Castiel bólintott, majd átölelte lustán, mire Dean odagördült az oldalára, és beletemette arcát a nyakába, elégedetten szuszogva. Lazán ölelték egymást. 

\- Szóval, Dean...  
\- Igen, Cas?  
\- Angyalnak neveztél újra.  
\- Fogd be! - adta a sértődöttet Dean, aztán lágyan hozzátette - Mit csináljak? Ha egyszer az vagy! - Megcsókolta Cas nyakát, csiklandozva a nyelvével, ami kuncogást váltott ki a másikból.  
\- Aludj jól!  
\- Te is!

 Dean magához ölelte szorosan Cast, majd hamarosan ellazulva mély álomba merült, ahogy az angyala. 

*

 Dean sikeresen visszakönyörögte az irodai munkára Cast, aki valahogy a pékséget is megszerette, és alkalmanként eljárt Gabrielhez besegíteni. 

 Pontosan egy hónapja történt, hogy abban az emeleti szobácskában végre igazán, és teljesen egymáséi lettek. Azóta rengetegszer csinálták, és bár nem minden esetben volt annyira elsöprő, a szenvedélyük intenzitása koránt sem csökkent. 

 Dean teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy éppen milyen nap van: ma egy hónapos a kapcsolatuk. Ugyanis ettől, a békülős szextől, számították újra a kapcsolatukat. 

 Két "évfordulójuk" volt, de a zöld szemű férfi is azt mondta: inkább legyen két ilyen időpont, mint egy sem.  
Attól a naptól fogva Cas egyre merészebb, és felszabadultabb lett a kapcsolatukban. Dean néha viccesen mondogatta is, hogy egy szex "szörnyet" szabadított a világra, ám mikor ezt emlegette, angyala azt felelte: szerencséjére ez a "szörny" csak rá veszélyes. 

*

 Cas teljesen izgatottnak mutatkozott, alig lehetett bírni vele, miután Dean véletlen kikotyogta a meglepetését, mert azt akarta, hogy ő is teljesen az angyaláé legyen, vagyis boldogan beleegyezett abba, hogy Castiel top lehessen. Ez azt jelentette, amit. Dean búcsút int a seggszüzességének, és ezt azzal a személlyel teheti meg, akit mindenkinél fontosabbnak tart, aki a mindent jelenti a számára, az ő angyalával, Castiellel.

 Cas alig várta, hogy vége legyen a napnak, de legalább is: mindenki elhúzzon az irodájukból, hogy végre Deannek eshessen.  
Mikor végre eljött ez a perc is, odasietett az iróasztalhoz, és bezárta az irodát a titkos kapcsolóval. 

 Dean még a fénymásolóval bíbelődött, amikor Cas mögé settenkedett a ninja lépteivel.  
Hátulról ölelte át, és csókolni kezdte a nyakát. Dean azonnal megfeledkezett a fénymásolásról, és az ezzel kapcsolatos nyűgeiről, csak azt érezte: a szíve milyen hevesen ver, na és persze a perzselő csókokat a bőrén.

 Lehunyva szemeit, hátravetett fejjel élvezte Cas mesés, bársonyosan plüss ajkait a kiszabadított péniszén... Istenem! Mikor húzta le róla a nadrágot? Egyszerűen nem emlékszik rá... de minek is, mikor ilyeneket művel vele, mint éppen most... ahhh. Biztos, azok a csodálatos, morgásra emlékeztető, zümmögő hangok vették el a eszét, amik rendkívülien szép módon rezonálták keresztül Dean egész testét.

 Arra eszmélt, hogy fent ül a fénymásolón, mialatt az angyala a szájával kényeztette, sőt, masszírozta a fenekét, meg körözött a nyelvével a bejáratánál, valahogy megnyomhatta a gép indító gombját... Basszus! Legalább huszonöt másolatra volt beállítva. Hmm. Remek fotók lesznek. A legjobbat be fogja kereteztetni... 

 Úgy tíz perccel később, mikor Cas leszívta az összes energiáját - csak így történhetett, különben mivel magyarázható, hogy az összes csontját zselének érzi -, már az íróasztalán feküdt, és épp egy adag hideg zselét érzett szétkenődni ott, ahol úgy érezte, olyan forróság önti el, mintha maga a pokol égne a belsejében. 

Castiel éppen visszavonta belőle az ujjait, és mohón nyomakodott belé jókora farkával.  
Ahogy elérte a mélypontját, kicsit várt, majd lassan állandó ritmust állított fel. Élvezte, hogy a zöld szemű férfi mennyire meleg, szoros, és csodálatos körülötte... semmihez sem hasonlítható. Partnere nyögött, és morgott... de Cas nem igazán hallotta, mert annyira elveszett a szeretetben, amely nemcsak a testüket, de a lelküket is áthatva elárasztotta őket. 

 Dean érintés nélkül élvezett el... anélkül, hogy bármilyen stimuláció érte volna a farkát. Az ezzel járó szorító lüktetés viszont Cas gyönyörét hozta magával elsöprően. Csodálatos volt, szinte már már feldolgozhatatlan. 

 Dean magához ölelte Cast, és elveszetten csókolta. Majd mikor elváltak, ezt mondta:  
\- Szeretlek Angyal, mindig! Már akkor is, amikor először megláttalak. Sajnálom, hogy később félrevezettelek. De szeretnélek az egész hátralévő életemben kárpótolni emiatt. 

Cas elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta Deant.  
\- Szeretlek én is... és megbocsátok... de többet ne tedd ezt - aztán valami még az eszébe villant - Ugyan megbocsátok, de szeretném, ha megmutatnád, mennyire bánod, amit tettél.  
S ahogy Deantől látta olyan sokszor: jelentőség teljesen megmozgatta a szemöldökeit. 

Dean elvigyorodott.  
\- Mit szólnál egy második menethez?  
Cas pedig benne volt, teljes mértékig.

***

 Hogy ezek után hol szerették még egymást? Nos, talán egyszerűbb lenne leírni azokat a helyeket, ahol nem. 

 Ők ketten hihetetlenül sikeres párost alkottak annyira, hogy hamarosan mindketten előrébb léptek a ranglétrán. Dean cégvezető, társtulajdonos lett, és Cas a pótolhatatlan asszisztense. Kaphattak egy nagyobb, szebb irodát, de nem akartak meg válni a régitől. Nem tehették. Annyi édes emlék kötötte őket oda.

 Ráadásul Dean szerette próbára tenni az új alkalmazottakat, elvegyülve köztük, mint egy közülük. Végül is ezt hogyan tehette volna meg egy elnöki lakosztálynak beillő irodával? 

 A dolgok jól haladtak. Hét hónapja lehettek együtt, mikor Dean megkérte Cast, legyen a férje. Cas nevetve mondott igent, már csak azért is, mert amikor Dean letérdelve elé megkérte, ő is térdre hullott, és előhúzott a zsebéből egy hasonló gyűrűs dobozt, mint amilyet szerelme tartott a kezében.

 Egyre gondoltak, és a zöld szemű férfi is vigyorogva adott, a feltett kérdésre igenlő választ. Természetesen ekkor már közös házban laktak, de imádtak olykor nosztalgiázni a Cas által csak kúró kérónak titulált kis szobácskában. 

 Boldogok voltak.

❤️

\--- The End ---

01.03.2018. Wednesday 19:24

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, légyszí' nyomd meg alul a Kudos <3 gombot, ezzel kifejezve a tetszésed, nekem pedig ösztönző lesz arra, hogy több Destiel novellát írhassak. :)


End file.
